


Handsome in this light

by danishdaddy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, drugged Barba, drugged as in loopy, silly idea I had to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danishdaddy/pseuds/danishdaddy
Summary: "He then turns his attention to the man who has perched himself at his bedside. He looks him up and down for a long moment before reaching out his hand towards Sonny’s face, wires dangling from the device on his finger. Sonny leans down so Rafael can cup his cheek.“You’re so handsome.” He says."
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Handsome in this light

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that wouldn't leave my brain. I have three others in the works and yet this is the first one I get done.

Sonny's leg bounces as he sits in the waiting room of the hospital, the already familiar surroundings not overly comforting. He’s hunched over, trying to distract himself with the news feed on his phone with little success. He looks up when he hears a familiar tempo make it’s way over to him. 

His face softens at the sight, “Hey Leiu.” 

“Any word?” She asks in lieu of a greeting. 

He nods, “They’re putting him in his room now, getting him settled in.” 

“Ok, yeah, good.” She says as she takes a seat next to him. 

“Amanda and Fin said they would stop by on their way in from lunch, which should be soon.” Liv says as she checks her phone for any messages she may have initially missed. Thankfully nothing. 

“Mr. Carisi?” 

Sonny stands, letting the doctor know who he is. 

“He’s ready for visitors, but you should be aware he’s rather out of it with the drugs we have him on.” 

He nods, not really taking the whole meaning of what she said other than he could go see his husband. Both Liv and Sonny follow the doctor through the winding hallways until she stops in front of the door holding their former ADA. He had to get his leg set, after breaking it at a Carisi family gathering. Sonny didn’t see it happen, he was talking with his sister when he heard a shout from the other side of the yard. Next thing he knows, he’s driving his husband to the hospital who’s insisting on going to the one in the city, despite it being twice as far. 

When they walked in he appeared to be asleep, but as soon as they stepped closer he opened his eyes and turned his head. He gave them both a loose smile.

“Hey.” Rafael says, expression easy but tired. He looks like he’s trying to fight the drugs they have him on, like his eyes are trying to see through a fog over his eyes. His leg is propped and encased in blue plaster. He looks at Sonny for a long moment, and then looks over his shoulder. “You brought the cavalry.” 

Sonny glances over his own shoulder to see Amanda and Fin walking in behind Liv. Amanda gives them a small wave as she stops next to Benson. 

“Just thought we’d come see how you’re doing since we were in the area.” She says. 

Rafael nods, “I appreciate that.” 

He then turns his attention to the man who has perched himself at his bedside. He looks him up and down for a long moment before reaching out his hand towards Sonny’s face, wires dangling from the device on his finger. Sonny leans down so Rafael can cup his cheek. 

“You’re so handsome.” He says. 

Sonny’s face tinges red. While they have been married a whole year, affection in front of their friends/coworkers (former coworkers in Rafael’s case) is not something they do. It certainly isn’t something Sonny is used to. 

However he can’t find it in himself to argue with his drugged up partner, “Thank you Raf. You’re very handsome too.” 

Rafael hums. “But not like you. Have you seen how blue your eyes are?” 

Behind him, Sonny can hear the others snickering, and the heat spreads from his cheeks down his neck. 

“You seem to be very tired, Raf. How about you take a nap?” He suggests, resting his hand over his husband’s. 

“After they leave.” Rafael gestures to his other guests with his head. Sonny sighs, removing the hand from his face and fetching a chair, propping it right next to the bed. 

Liv steps forward, “How are you feeling, Rafa?” 

He waves one hand at her, the one not holding Sonny’s, “Oh fine, a bit woozy, though. Leg is kinda sore.” 

“What the hell happened anyway?” Fin asks as he steps forward a bit. 

Rafael huffs, “Hell if I know, one minute I’m walking with some of the small Carisi’s and next I’m on the ground with pain shooting up my leg.” 

“Well we’re glad to see you’re still kicking, Barba. It’s hard enough to get Carisi to stop talking about you at work normally, but if you went out of commission for too long I can’t even imagine.” Amanda says, nudging her partner in the shoulder. 

Rafael turns his attention then to the man at his bedside, “You talk about me at work?” 

Sonny runs a hand through his hair, trying not to let his embarrassment show. “You’re my husband, I can’t not talk about you.” 

Rafael squeezes his hand. “I love you too.” 

Sonny flops back in his chair, face red, “Ah geez.” 

Liv gives a short laugh, “Well I’ll leave you two to it. Take today and tomorrow off, Carisi. I’ll see you on Thursday.” 

She walks out, Amanda and Fin giving them both small waves, “Behave you two.” Amanda says and Rafael gives a noncommittal huff. As soon as the door closes, Rafael closes his eyes. 

“I think I’m going to take that nap now.” 

Sonny smiles, planting a kiss to his forehead, “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
